stapwapfandomcom-20200215-history
Manny Bothans
Manny Bothans was a member of the Rebel Alliance. He possessed the strange ability to come back to life after dying, yet was noted by his superiors and fellow terrorists for his incompetence, often dying on routine missions. Biography Manny Bothans was born on Croissant a few years before the beginning of the Clone Wars. He would experience his first death in ALTA-19, when he was crushed by the falling corpse of Mace Windu, who had been thrown out of the window of Sheev Palpatine's office after trying to assassinate the Supreme Chancellor. A few days later, Bothans shocked everyone by attending his own funeral. In ALTA-6, Bothans was killed by a stormtrooper who shot him by accident. After coming back to life, Bothans decided he didn't like the Galactic Empire anymore and joined a small group of terrorists who would later form part of Phoenix Squadron, and later the Rebel Alliance. In ALTA-4, Bothans was one of several terrorists shot down and killed by Darth Vader above Lothal. Bothans was later stationed on the Phoenix Nest during the Battle of Atollon. Although Commander Jun Sato ordered his crew to evacuate the ship before sacrificing himself and crashing it into a Star Destroyer, Bothans was unable to evacuate because he was in the bathroom at the time and died in the impact. After noting his incompetence, Bothans was assigned the job of scanning ships entering Yavin4, considered by Rebel command to be the safest job anyone in the Rebel Alliance could have. However, he ended up falling off the platform and breaking his spine, killing him yet again. Bothans was on board the Profundity during the Battle of Scarif. After Darth Vader boarded their ship, Bothans was one of the many terrorists who scrambled to keep the plans to the Death Star away from him, managing to hand it off to Toshma Jefkin before being stabbed in the chest with the Sith Lord's lightsaber. Bothans later returned to Yavin4 during its evacuation after the Death Star Massacre. Bothans was one of the terrorists who attempted to sabotage the Hoth Christmas Parade in ALTA+3, but was killed after being squashed under the foot of an AT-AT walker. Early in ALTA+4, Bothans was sent on a routine coffee run by Admiral Ackbar. Bothans somehow managed to die performing this relatively simple task, greatly lowering the Admiral's opinion of him. .]] Later that year, Bothans was sent to spy on the Empire to get some intel. Bothans managed to acquire fake information planted that the under construction Death Star 2 being built above Endor: The Moon was actually a new Laser Moon location, which he was able to relay to Rebel command before being discovered and killed on the mission. To honor his "sacrifice", Mon Mothma held an impromptu funeral aboard Home1 before the Death Star Massacre 2. Bothans also participated in the Battle of Jakku, where he was unsurprisingly killed. After the Empire fell, Bothans was able to live a peaceful life with relatively few deaths, but would later join the Rebel Alliance 2 as a result of the impending danger of the First Order. Bothans died again in ALTA+34 while on board the Raddish when the First Order fired on the bridge and sucked the majority of the Rebel Alliance 2's leadership into space, along with Bothans. Relationships Allies *Rebel Alliance **Gial Ackbar **Mon Mothma **Toshma Jefkin Enemies *Galactic Empire **Darth Vader - Killer See also *Death Star 2 *Toshma Jefkin Category:People Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Rebel Alliance 2 Category:Phoenix Squadron